Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to dense fiber optic connectors, and related fiber optic components, housings, and modules for facilitating optical connections for information processing modules (e.g., a server blade) disposed in an equipment rack.
Technical Background
A data center is a facility used to remotely house computer systems and associated components. These systems may be used for a variety of purposes. Examples include telecommunications such as telecommunications and storage systems applications, server farms for web page accesses, remote storage, such as for backup storage purposes, and providing access to Enterprise applications. To provide for efficient management of these computer systems, data centers include equipment racks, such as the equipment rack 10 illustrated in FIG. 1. For example, the equipment rack 10 in FIG. 1 is comprised of rails 12A, 12B extending in a vertical direction and spaced a distance apart to support a plurality of modular housings 14 disposed between the rails 12A, 12B in vertical space for efficient use of data center space. The modular housings 14 are configured to support information processing devices 16, such as computer servers and data storage devices, as examples, in the form of cards 18, also referred to as “blades 18.” The blades 18 may be printed circuit boards (PCBs) containing computer-based components and electrical traces for connections between components. The modular housings 14 may also include a backplane (not shown) connected to power and other data transfer devices which are coupled to the information processing devices 16 when installed in the modular housing 14 and connected to the backplane.
As the demand for access to remote applications and data storage increases, it will be desirable to find ways to increase computational power and data throughput of data center computer devices. It will be desirable to find ways to increase computational power and data throughput of data center computer devices without necessarily having to increase floor space of data centers.